


Wait until the lion pounces!

by Meiilan



Series: Inspired by dorianpavus-art [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen tries to confess, Dorian understands anyways, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifth piece inspired by an artwork by dorianpavus-art. Title is taken from the artwork's title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait until the lion pounces!

**Author's Note:**

> The related artwork can be found here: http://dorianpavus-art.tumblr.com/post/119198164092/wait-until-the-lion-pounces-dorian-you-wont-be  
> Please check out their art and leave them a nice comment, if you like it! =3
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

“Wait until the lion pounces, Dorian. You won’t be laughing anymore.”

Cullen wiggled the little golden figure in front of Dorian, a cheerful grin enlightening his features. Dorian could feel a responding grin tug on the corners of his lips, but he carefully schooled it into a smile of confidence instead.

“You **do** realize that I’m not afraid, don’t you?”

It was almost frightening, how easily the commander made him want to let go of his carefully built mask. The man’s honesty was practically disarming. If only he knew of the effect he had on the mage. On second thought, no scratch that. If he knew of the things going through Dorian’s head, right now, he would probably bail.

 _‘The lion pounces’, really?_ How could he not be aware of the things he was casually implying. Or rather not implying, which didn’t make Dorian wish any less he just had.  
The commander’s face fell and uncertainty replaced the cheerful confidence, as he hesitantly placed the piece back on the board.

"Ah. Right.”

And suddenly Dorian felt, as if he had done something utterly evil. Feeling guilty for no apparent reason, was not sitting well with the Tevinter and he leaned forward in his chair, the confident smile still on his face, like a shield behind which he coward, in case the lion truly decided to pounce.

“And what, pray tell me, _would_ happen, if the lion pounces.”

That, apparently, was not what Cullen had expected, for it startled him so much, his hand twitched and knocked over some of the pieces.

“Ah! Sh-… Maker’s breath I’m sorry I-”  
“Commander.”  
“Don’t worry, I have the position memorized.”  
“Cullen.”  
“D-don’t think you’ve won!”  
“Cullen!”

Another startled reaction and the entire board was a mess. Cullen looked up at Dorian, the apology already on the tip of his tongue. But when he met Dorian’s eyes, all words were washed from his mind, for the mage was smiling. Not the usual confident smile, not the flirtatious smirk, it was a simple, warm smile full of fondness. Raising in his seat, Cullen fumbled for words, for something confident to say. Make a joke. Compliment him. But apparently his mouth, was faster than his mind.

“I would very much like to kiss you, right now.”

When the smile slowly vanished and made way for surprise, Dorian’s eyes going wide, he felt panic rise.

“M-maker no! I-I mean, I do but-!”  
“Cullen.”“That wasn’t what I actually-!”  
“Cullen!”  
“What I was meaning to say-”

The table was knocked over, as Dorian stood, Cullen following straight, still fumbling for words that would make the man stay. But before he could make anymore of a fool of himself, he felt warm lips pressed against his.  
_Odd,_ he thought. _His mustache doesn’t tickle._

When the parted again, that mischievous smirk was back on the mage’s face.

“Does that mean I _won_?”


End file.
